gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Feltzer
The Benefactor Feltzer was originally a luxury convertible muscle car featured in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. In Grand Theft Auto IV and Grand Theft Auto V it is redesigned into a mid-size luxury sports coupe. In GTA San Andreas and GTA IV, it appears as a two-door convertible, although each rendition is based on a different model of Mercedes-Benz. Design 3D Universe In GTA San Andreas, the Feltzer is a convertible muscle car, and is based on the real-life Mercedes Benz C107, especially the convertible version of this car - the Mercedes Benz R107. Feltzer-GTASA-front.jpg|GTA San Andreas (Rear quarter view). HD Universe In GTA IV, the Benefactor Feltzer is a sports-luxury convertible, based on a 2001-2011 Mercedes Benz SL with the rear based on the second and third generation Mercedes-Benz SLK. Feltzers may be seen with a folding hardtop, (like the real life SL), a softtop, or with the top down. Some are equipped with a badgeless black mesh grille, while others feature a standard three-bar grille with a Benefactor emblem. The rims are similar to those used by Brabus, an aftermarket Mercedes-Benz tuning division. The Feltzer returns in GTA V, appearing to be more customized than previous iterations, with a wide body kit and larger wheels. The headlights seem to be the only other change, looking quite similar to the Rebla's. It now resembles a facelifted version of the fifth generation Mercedes Benz SL with the styling cues from the SL65 AMG Black Series variant. The "GT Wing" modification gives the car a spoiler identical to that of a Mercedes-Benz CLK DTM. It shares the same rim design with the Sentinel. Feltzer-GTA4-front.jpg|GTA IV (Rear quarter view). Feltzer-GTAV-Front.png|GTA V (Rear quarter view). Performance 3D Universe The Feltzer in San Andreas has a good top speed, but its handling is rather unsatisfactory, as its light weight acts against it. It also has rather slow acceleration. HD Universe The GTA IV rendition of the Feltzer is powered by a supercharged 3.8L V8, coupled to a high-performance 5 speed gearbox in FR configuration. The Feltzer is the eighth-fastest car in the game at 178 mph (286 km/h), but is the slowest of the sports cars. Acceleration is decent, yet strong enough to easily break traction on the rear wheels when punched. The Feltzer has developed a reputation for being one of the best drifting cars in the game due to the high level of torque generated by the supercharger. The suspension is firm and responsive, keeping the Feltzer level in the corners, albeit with some fishtailing at high speeds. These qualities provide an accurate representation of the unforgiving nature the Mercedes coupes provide. Braking is good, and ABS is an available option, though not standard. The Feltzer withstands high-speed frontal crashes well, thanks to its luxury build, and can sustain numerous frontal hits without failing or catching fire. The car can not withstand gunfire very well, however, and also leaves the player highly vulnerable if the player is driving with the top down. The GTA V rendition is now powered by a 6.0L Supercharged flat-pane crankshaft V8, while the real-life rendition has a 6.0L Twin Turbo V12. It accelerates very quickly with a higher top speed than the GTA IV variant and that makes the car dangerous as the player is more prone to be ejected from the windshield. It shares its engine sound with the Carbonizzare. Overview (base model) Modifications (San Andreas) The Feltzer can only be modified at TransFender. Note: Las Venturas TransFender charges 20% more (except for colors). Unique Variants In San Andreas, a bulletproof, damage-proof, explosion-proof and fireproof Feltzer can be found (and is used) in the final story mission, End of the Line. It is obtainable, you can just fail the mission by letting Tenpenny escape or let Sweet die and store the vehicle at the safehouse. 's unique pink Feltzer.]] A unique pink Feltzer owned by Gracie Ancelotti appears during ...I'll Take Her. Upon completion of the mission, the car is driven away to be disposed of by an NPC, but can be obtained if the player is quick on the draw. This unique Feltzer is one of four vehicles in GTA IV referred to by name, the others being the "shitty beige Willard" from It's Your Call, the "silver Blista" taken in Clean Getaway and the Romero used in Undertaker. Mission Appearances GTA San Andreas * Fender Ketchup * End of The Line GTA IV * ...I'll Take Her Gallery Locations GTA San Andreas *Sometimes spawns in San Fierro. *Occasionally found in Las Venturas. *Parked at a highway rest stop in southeast Flint County, near Back o' Beyond, (only available when wanted for export; sometimes locked). *Importable from the container ship in Easter Basin, San Fierro after completing all export lists (costs $28,000, Saturdays only). *Commonly spawns in Financial, San Fierro. *Frequently spawns during the Valet side-mission. GTA IV + Episodes from Liberty City *Spawns around Hove Beach, Broker. *Rarely spawns around Cerveza Heights, Dukes. *Commonly spawns around Star Junction and The Exchange, Algonquin. *Occasionally spawns around The Triangle, Algonquin. *Occasionally spawns at AutoEroticar parking lots. *Sometimes spawns around Presidents City, Algonquin. *Spawns in Acter Industrial Park right next to the Alderney State Correctional Facility. *Spawns around Middle Park, Algonquin. *Spawns frequently in Suffolk, Algonquin when driving a Schafter. *In the mission Lure, Francis McReary leaves a Feltzer for the player south of the Middle Park East Safehouse in a small parking area. GTA V * Sometimes spawns in the Galileo Observatory parking lot along with other high end cars. * Can be bought for $145,000 from Southernsanandreassuperautos.com. * There is usually one parked outside of Street Race locations. * Sometimes found driving in Rockford Hills. Trivia * Feltzer in German means roadster, a common term for 2-seater cabriolet sport cars. * The name of the Feltzer may be a crude reference to the sexual act of "felching". * In GTA IV, if the player takes a Feltzer with its top down to a car wash, the vehicle will be washed by hand (as with all convertibles). * In GTA IV, the Feltzer doesn't have side windows, so hijacking is done by just opening the door, However, the car features a car alarm, and will trigger when the door is opened. * Inside the Driving School of GTA San Andreas there is a picture of a beta Feltzer with different turn lights. * The Feltzer plays the following radio stations by default when entered: **''GTA San Andreas: Radio Los Santos. **GTA IV: Jazz Nation Radio 108.5 or Fusion FM. **GTA V'': WorldWide FM * Beta artwork of the Feltzer in San Andreas showed the Feltzer with 4 doors. * Gracie Ancelotti's pink Feltzer is referred to as purple by the stats menu. * After collecting all thirty cars for Stevie, he agrees to purchase cars from the player, with the Feltzer fetching $3000. * It is possible to kill Stevie when he is driving away the pink Feltzer. This will not affect anything. * In GTA San Andreas, the Feltzer is so low, that Carl will hop over the door to get in, rather than open it. This won't happen if the door is open or missing. * It may appear in a mission for Franklin from Simeon Yetarian, as it appears at the Premium Deluxe Motorsport, however it may only be promotional. * The Feltzer is one of four updated cars in GTA V that do not also appear in their GTA IV variant. The other vehicles are the Sentinel, the Buccaneer and the Coquette. * Interestingly in GTA San Andreas the only two missions to prominently feature the Feltzer (Fender Ketchup and End of The Line) contain a scene with a character hanging on its windshield. * The engine of the Feltzer in GTA V is named "Benefator Linnengen" as can be seen when the hood is off. Notable owners * Patrick McReary is seen driving a bright red Feltzer in his GTA IV Character Trailer. * Gracie Ancelotti owns a unique pink Feltzer, as previously stated. * Shirley owns one of a random color during Jeff's first encounter. * Wu Zi Mu owns a Feltzer, and is used in the mission Fender Ketchup. Navigation }} de:Feltzer es:Feltzer fi:Feltzer fr:Feltzer pl:Feltzer ru:Feltzer sv:Feltzer Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Sports Cars Category:Vehicles requested by Brucie Category:Vehicles manufactured by Benefactor